dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Slime family
Slime Family (Japanese Katakana:スライム Romanji:Suraimu Slime) refers to monsters in ''Dragon Quest'' series that are gooey and jelly-like. The most famous one is the mascot of the series: the Slime. Usually a monster of this family has the word "slime" or something related to it in its name, some exceptions are Metal medley and Gem jamboree. Common Drop Item * Slimedrop * Slime earrings Rare Drop Item Medicinal Herb seed of skill (metal slime) depressing shoes (liquid metal slime) oracalchum (metal king slime) Strengths and Weakness Strength The regular slime has no actual strengths, as it has no skills, spells, and has terrible attack, defense, and agility. This is one reason it is usually one of the first monsters fought in any game. However, when encountered later in some games, they have signifigantly higher stats, and may merge into Slime Stacks and King Slimes. Metal slimes have high defence, evasiveness and speed and mostly take 1, 2 or no damage from normal attacks. They also have a high tendancy to flee. Weakness The metal slime sub-family of slimes are weak to Metal Slash (a sword skill) and Metalicker (a boomerang skill), or a blow from a Metal Slime Sword (or stronger but related weapons such as Liquid Metal Sword or Metal King Sword). Other slimes take 110% regular damage from Metalicker, and the boomerang move Ooze Bruiser deals even heavier damage. In DQ Monsters, the Metal Beater trait adds x2 damage to metal enemies, and the move Slime Dunk also does high damage to any slime. Monsters of the Slime Family Main Series * Slime * Healslime * Bubble slime * Slime knight * Slime stack Dragon Quest Monsters Series * Slime * Healslime * Bubble slime * Slime knight * Slime stack Sub-types of Slimes DQIX-Slime.png|Slime. Bubble Slime.PNG|Liquid. Healslime.PNG|Jelly. DQ9SlimeStack.png|Stack. Slime knight.PNG|Knight. KingSlime.PNG|King. Goldslime.gif|Gem. DQ9MetalSlime.png|Metal. slime buster.png|Slime Buster from Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2. Huge Evil Slime Robot.png|Slidark Robo in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2. Slionheart.png|Elite. Bad Egg.png|Egg. Behemoth.png|Behemoth. Cyber.png|Cyber. Dark.png|Dark (Shares sprite design with Angel). Diamond.png|Diamond. Dragon Slime.png|Dragon (Yellow Drake). Gang.png|Gang. Giant hair.png|Giant Hairy. Liquid King.png|Liquid Metal King. Magic.png|Magic. Mottle.png|Mottle. Neme.png|Nemeslime. Ultra.png|Ultra Slime. Rubble.png|Rubble. Shell.png|Shell. Slime Rider Thing.png|Unknown (Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional). Snail.png|Snail. Wild.png|Wild DWM2 - TreeSlime.png DQMTW3DS - Box slime.png DQM2ILMMK - Master slime.png DQVIII - Dark slime.png DQMTW3D - WingSlime.png DQVII3DS - Electric slime.png DQMJ2 - Beshemoth slime.png DQMJ2 - Magic slime.png DQMJ2 - Cyber slime.png DQMJ2 - Ultra slime.png DWM2 - TreeSlime.png DWM2 - Rubble slime.png DQIVDS - Medislime.png DQX - Metal healslime.png DQMSL - Chocoslime.png DQMJ2PRO - Liquid metal slime king.png DQMJ3 - King healslime.png DQMJ - Wild slime.png DQX - Mama snail slime.png DQMJ - Metal kaiser slime.png DQX - Muddy slime.png DQX - Slime princess.png DQMJ - Grandpa slime.png DQIX - Slime stack.png DQMJ2PRO - Diamond slime.png DQX - Icicle slime.png DQMJ2 - Dark slime knight.png DQM2ILMMK - Aqua slime.png DQMJ2PRO - Slime blaster.png DQMJ2PRO - Slime gang.png DQMTW3D - Dark king slime.png DQMJ2PRO - Dark robot slime.png DQMJ - Dark slime.png DQMJ2 - Nemeslime.png DQVIII - King cureslime.png|King Cureslime|link=King cureslime DQVIII - Bubble slime.png|Bubble slime|link=Bubble slime DQMJ2PRO - Mottle king slime.png DQMJ2 - Drake slime.png DQMJ2 - Dragon slime.png DQMJ2 - King bubble slime.png DQMJ - Angel slime.png DQVIII - Healslime.png|Healslime|link=Healslime DQVIDS - Shell slime.png DQVIII - Metal king slime.png|Metal king slime|link=Metal king slime DQVDS - Metal slime knight.png|Metal slime knight|link=Metal slime knight DQMJ2 - Snail slime.png DQVIDS - Sea slime.png DQMJ2 - Beshemoth slime.png DQMP - V slime.png DQMP - Shogun slime.png DQMJ3 - Evil she-slime.png DQMJ3 - Metal angel slime.png DQMJ3 - Metal clam slime.png DQMJ3 - Gold clam slime.png DQMJ3 - Gold slime.png DQMJ3 - Gold angel slime.png DQMJ3 - Stalagmite slime.png DQVII3DS - Snow slime.png DQM2ILMMK - Spin slime.png DQMJ3 - Evil metal slime.png DQMJ3 - Evil slime.png DQIX - Sootheslime.png DQX - Dank bubble slime.png DQX - Mushy slime.png DQX - Metal truffle slime.png DQM2ILMMK - MagmaSlime.png DQM2ILMMK - MimeSlime.png DQVII3DS - Metal dragon slime.png DQMTW3D - WingSlime.png DQVII3DS - Electric slime.png DQMJ2 - Beshemoth slime.png DQMJ2 - Magic slime.png DQMJ2 - Cyber slime.png DQMJ2 - Ultra slime.png DQVII - Metal dragon slime.png DWM2 - TreeSlime.png DWM2 - Rubble slime.png DQIVDS - Medislime.png DQX - Metal healslime.png DQMSL - Chocoslime.png DQMJ2PRO - Liquid metal slime king.png DQMJ3 - King healslime.png DQMJ - Wild slime.png DQX - Mama snail slime.png DQMJ - Metal kaiser slime.png DQMTW3DS - Box slime.png DQM2ILMMK - Master slime.png DQVIDS - Mottle she-slime.png DQX - Muddy slime.png DQX - Emperor slime.png DQVIII3DS - Slime pudding.png DQX - Slime princess.png DQX - Queen slime.png DQMJ - Grandpa slime.png DQIX - Slime stack.png DQMJ2PRO - Diamond slime.png DQMJ3 - Gold clam slime.png DQMJ3 - Gold slime.png DQMJ3 - Gold angel slime.png Goldslime.png Goldslime.gif DQMJ3 - Metal angel slime.png DQMJ3 - Metal clam slime.png DQMJ3 - Evil metal slime.png DQX - Metal truffle slime.png DQVII3DS - Metal dragon slime.png DQVII - Metal dragon slime.png DQX - Metal healslime.png DQMJ2PRO - Liquid metal slime king.png DQMJ - Metal kaiser slime.png DQIX - Metal medley.png DQVIII - Metal king slime.png DQVDS - Metal slime knight.png DQVIII - Metal slime.png Metal King Slime.png DQVIII - Liquid metal slime.png Metal Kaiser Slime icon.png Metal Kaiser Slime.png Metal medley.png Metal slime SNES.png Dqm12 metaly.gif DQ9 MetalSlimeKnight.PNG DQ9LiquidMetalSlime.png DQ9MetalSlime.png Dq9metaly.png Dq8metaly.png Types of Slimes * Slime * She-slime * Bubble slime * Healslime * Metal slime * Slime knight * Slime stack * Metal slime knight * Medislime * Metal medley * King slime * Sootheslime * Liquid metal slime * Cureslime * King cureslime * Gem jamboree * Metal king slime * Slionheart * Darkonium slime * Gem slime * Platinum king jewel * Prime slime * Shogum * Man o' war * Aqua slime * Box slime * Crystal slime * Wild slime * Magma slime * Master slime * MimeSlime * Spin slime * TreeSlime * WingSlime * Mottle king slime * Dark slime * Drake slime * Dragon slime * Dark slime * Dark slime * Angel slime * Shell Slime * Seaslime * Mottle slime * Mottle she-slime * Mottle mendslime * Rubble slime * Behemoth slime * Beshemoth slime * Snail slime * Metal kaiser slime * Grandpa slime * King bubble slime * Meddle slime * Egg soldier * Rotten egg * Slime X * Slime XY Category:Families